Betrayal of Love
by Lady Clare Boleyn
Summary: Leah ran away from her pack after almost killing Sam Uley. Sam is angry that Leah ran away beacuse she is his future wife. 6 new werewolf brother and ? ? ? plot to rule the werewolf world. A whole lot of BETRAYAL and lost love. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Prologue **

It all started the day I feel in love with a human. He was sweet, caring, passionate and friendly to me. My pack would have killed him if they knew about our relationship. My family thought humans were nothing. Our relationship went on for 3 months but unfortunately everything went wrong one night. My betrothal Sam Uley found out about our relationship. He followed me to where I was meeting my human lover. Sam killed my human lover that night. I was so angry with him that I turned around and attacked him. I left Sam almost dead and ever since that night my pack has been looking for me. I believe they want revenge for me almost killing the pack leader but they never catch me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hope you enjoy this story. **

**Jasperjackie **


	2. Chapter 1: Friend or foe

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you like this story. Please review if you can it won't take long to just click the review button down the bottom. Jasperjackie**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Friend or Foe

Why won't this blood come off? I need to hide before night comes or they might find me. They lie just so they can get there way. I'll kill them one by one if I had the chance. I'm never going back to my father and asking for forgiveness. Oh come off, there going to find …… What's that smell?

"Who are you?" asked a gruff, husky male voice. A growl escaped my mouth. My whole body tensed to phase and then have a fight with the stranger if it came down to a fight. I turned around to the male human. H had curly dark brown hair with sky blue coloured eyes. He looked to be about six foot one. Run or fight. He looks like he's been in a lot of fights before. "I wouldn't do that little werewolf" said the guy. How did he know I was a werewolf and how did he know I was going to run or fight? I decided not to run and not to fight until I knew what he wanted. Another escaped my mouth. Something wasn't right about this guy.

"What do you want?" I asked as yet another growl escaped my mouth

"What are you doing here werewolf?" he asked

"It's nothing that concerns you" I replied "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm trying to find a werewolf called Leah Clearwater" he replied

"What do you want her for?" I asked

"To tell her to run away from Los Vegas before it's too late" he replied. It was almost like he knew who I was but I wasn't going to run away just because he tells me too.

"I'm not running away anytime soon" I yelled at him

"Look Leah, my names Jack. I'm a werewolf and very good and well respected werewolf at that" he said "Last night I heard some people asking if they had seen you around. They had a picture of you and they were showing it to anyone they meet. Do you know them?"

"It's most likely to be my old pack run by Sam Uley" I replied. I looked into the river and looked at my reflection. I could just see the night I almost killed Sam Uley play before me eyes. The memory was sweet because I got revenge but I still cringed at the memory. I didn't know what came over me but I regret it now.

"Why are they looking for you Leah?" Jack asked

"A year ago Sam Uley the pack leader found me with a human. My human lover he called it. He got upset and scared because he's my betrothal and if anyone found out it would rune the Clearwater's family reputation. So he kill my human lover" I replied "I was so angry at him that I acted in rage and attacked him. He was injured gravely. Sam and the pack see human's life as nothing but because I attacked someone in my own pack and they saw that as horrendous crime. I had to flee the state so they pack wouldn't kill me. I came here to the state but yet they have followed me. They prowl the streets at night to see if they can find me but I always slip by them"

"Leah I can help you escape but it's going to take some time" said Jack "You could come and stay with me if you want too but you have to hurry. Sam and the pack left the city ten minutes after me so they'll be here soon"

"That would be good. I just need to go and grab my stuff from were I've been staying if that's okay?" I replied

"Okay but you should hurry up Leah" said Jack "I can here their foot steps coming towards the river."

"Follow me" I replied. I phased and ran north from the river towards were I had been staying. I could here Jack's foot steps become softer until I could not longer hear them at all. The forest became a blur as Jack and I speed by. The forest was no longer full of life but more like hell had set on the forest. It was dead silent and not one animal made a noise. That was a sign that werewolf's are around or coming and a lot at that. "Can you smell that?" I asked Jack throw my thoughts. Jack and I came to a sudden stop. I sniffed again it smelt like werewolf, a lot of werewolves.

"Yeah I can" replied Jack "There coming from the north."

"Do you think they have already found my stuff?" I asked

"I think they have" replied Jack. I turned around and started to run towards the town. Jack followed behind me but soon took the lead. "Follow me" he yelled throw his thoughts to me. We started to turn away from the direction of the town but towards the city. The lights of the city rushed towards us but I could still smell werewolves coming from behind us and they were getting closer every minute. Once we were close enough to the city we phased back to humans. "Come on" said Jack "Their getting closer and fast." I walked with Jack into an alleyway. It was dark and gloomy. If you were human you wouldn't have found your way through the darkness. I could feel a shiver going up my spin. The werewolves were too close for my likings. I would have normal been running for my life to get far away them. Jack knocked on a door and said something I couldn't catch. The old wooden door opened and Jack and I walked in. "Don't let the Sam Uley and his pack in. Got it?" Jack told a young girl

"Yes" she replied as she closed the door. Jack grabbed my hand and ran down the hallway. We turned down another corridor still not breaking out of our run. I could hear people screaming and yelling at each other. I could here them yelling to let them in and how they had had no problem getting in last night. They were going to get in any minute now. Jack was leading me into a room when I heard the door break. Sam and the pack had got into the building.

"Jack their going to find me" I cried. Any second they would be running down the corridors, screaming me name and then they would find me and rip me apart. I was going to die and Jack didn't care.

"Their not going to find you" he replied. He had a bag full of things and he grabbed a set of keys. "Come on we have only minutes to get to the car before they find us," Jack said as he ran with me trailing behind.

"Find her" I heard someone yell mostly Sam. Tears were running down my cheek. Any minute they with find me and drag me back to La Push. They'll make me feel the pain before they kill me.

"Get in the car Leah before it's too late" yelled Jack as he ran around to the drivers side of the car. I opened the door of the car and jumped in. I could hear screaming and growling, but I couldn't help anyone anymore. Just as we started to drive away I could see 5 of the pack run into the room. They saw me and tried to run after the car but we were too fast for them. "Are you okay Leah?" asked Dimitri when we were a couple of miles out of the city.

"No I'm not okay" I cried "They would have found me if it wasn't for you". Jack put his arm around me shoulder and tried to comfort me. I lay my head on his shoulder and cried.

"It will be okay Leah" said Jack "I'm here for you. I'm not going to turn my back on you. It'll be me and you forever." I lifted my head and looked at Jack. I looked into his sky blue eyes and remembered my human lover.

"How did you become a werewolf Jack?" I asked

"I have no memory of my past" he replied "All I know is I woke-up as a werewolf and I never looked back. I never tried to find out about my past."

"Oh so you never wondered who your family was?" I asked

"Nope" he replied

"Okay" I replied

"But you're a pure werewolf" Jack said "You were born a werewolf and forever will be a werewolf till the day you die."

"So will you Jack" I replied "There's no going back when you become a werewolf."

"I know but I like being a werewolf. It's fun and different at the same time" he said with a smile. He kissed my forehead and then he started to sing along to the music like nothing mattered except us. Jack turned towards the airport. He was going to get me out of the states tonight before it was too late. I couldn't believe this. "Come on lets go" said Jack when he had parked the car in the airport. I got out of the car and walked to the back of the car. Jack took my hand and we walked into the airport. "Two tickets to Los Angeles" Dimitri said to a lady at the ticket counter

"You don't have to come with me Jack" I told him "I'll be fine. They won't find me once I'm on the plane."

"No I'm coming with you" he replied "Where ever you go I'm coming too."

"What ever you think is best I'll go with" I replied. I brought new clothes and put my old ones in the bin. We board the plane at midnight and would arrive in Los Angeles at about six in the morning. "I'm going to go to sleep for awhile if that's okay?" I told Jack when the plane was up in the air.

"Yeah that's okay. I'll wake you when we reach Los Angeles" he replied. He lent in and kissed my forehead then went back to reading his book. I started to think about my night and how it had started out as a night of feasting that turned into a night of running for my life and getting Jack involved as well.

What had I been thinking a year ago when I fell in love with a human? What was I thinking when I attacked Sam? What had I done to my life? I couldn't bear seeing my old pack again and saying I'm sorry when I wasn't. I will win. They will never see me again. No one will find me or Jack. I lent my head on Jack's shoulder and soon I was no longer in the plane.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Jack POV**

"Hey Jett" I said "It's me."

"What's up brother?" asked Jett

"I've got her" I replied

"Who?" he asked

"Leah Clearwater" I replied

"Excellent brother" said Jett "Now just stick to the plan and everything will work out in the end."

"Make sure you call Sam and tell him of the plan as well."

"I will brother."

"See you soon then" I said before I hung up. I looked down at Leah who was sound asleep. She has no idea what's coming for he.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter and please review. **

**Jasperjackie**

**XOXOXOXOX**


	3. Chapter 2: Come home Sis

**Chapter 2: Come home Sis**

"Leah wake-up, were in Los Angeles" I heard Jack tell me as he shock me awake

"What the hell?" I said "What the time?"

"It's six in the morning" he replied "Come on we have to get our stuff and go. I got a text from a friend whose back in Los Vegas and he said your old pack left two hours ago. They looked like they were head towards here." I walked behind Jack as we weaved our way through the crowed airport. We were pushed and thrown around until we reached our bags. We grabbed them and then headed to the sliding doors that lead to the outside world. "Taxi" yelled Jack when we were outside. A taxi pulled up in front of us and we got in. Jack told the taxi driver where to go but I didn't catch what he said yet again. The driver pulled out of the airport and into the city streets. I watched the city fly by. The city seemed not that busy for the morning. I always thought that the cities would be crowded even if it was six in the morning. It seemed like everyone was sleeping in today were we where. The taxi stopped in front of an olden styled house. Jack payed and thanked the driver. I was already out of the car and grabbing the bags. Why were we here I had no idea.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as we walked up to the front door

"Were getting some money from a friend of mine and then were going back to the airport so we can get a nine o'clock flight to Olympia" he replied. Jack knocked on the door but no one answered.

"Maybe no one's home" I told him and I started to turn back towards the road.

"He's home" he replied "I can smell him." He knocked on the door again but again no one answered. "Jett open the door up or I'll let myself in" Jack yelled. Someone scurried around inside the house. The door opened to reveal a middle aged man. "Nice to see you to Jett" said Jack and he walked into the house like he owned the place. I walked in after him and closed the door.

"What do you want Jack?" asked Jett

"I need some money" replied Jack who had walked into the living room and sat down.

"Who's your friend?" asked Jett

"This is Leah Clearwater" replied Jack "Leah this is Jett."

"Nice to meet you" I said politely. I walked over to Jack and sat beside him. "You have a lovely house Jett" I told Jett

"Thanks" replied Jett "I can get you the money but what's it for this time?"

"I'm running away with Leah" replied Jack

"Why?"

"Because if Leah gets found by her old pack they'll kill her" said Jack

"And you so happen to have fallen in love?" replied Jett with a laugh

"Will see" replied Jack. I turned to face Jack. I looked up into his eyes and saw what I had seen in my human lover. I heard Jett leave the room. Jack looked down at me and smiled at me. I felt suddenly like I was flying in the sky and I was littler then a cloud. Jack bent down and our lips meet. It was nothing like I thought it would ever be like. I loved Jack even though I've only known him less then a day but it seemed like we had known each other for years.

"Um Jack" said a voice. Jack and I broke from the kiss to find Jett standing in the doorway. "I have the money for you and I've called a taxi for you" said Jett

"Thanks man" replied Jack. Jack got off the couch and followed Jett down the hallway. I decide to look around the living room. There were a lot of pictures of Jett and a woman. It looked like Jett had had a lover but she left or dead. I picked up one picture and looked closely at her. She had blond hair and green eyes. She looked like she would have been very smart.

"She was murder" said a voice from beside me. I looked up from the picture to see Jett standing beside me.

"How was she murder?" I asked

"Werewolves" he replied

"That's just like my lover. He was killed by Sam Uley" I replied

"I know" replied Jett "It's been all over the werewolf news. That Sam Uley guy has been looking for you for a year now." I handed the picture over to Jett and walked over to Jack who had just come into the room. He kissed me on the check.

"The cabs outside" said Jack "Thanks Jett."

"Anytime Jack" replied Jett. We all walked to the door. Jack and I said our thanks and got into the taxi that was waiting for us.

"Airport" Jack told the taxi driver. I hugged Jack and thanked him for all his help. It was only seven thirty when we got to the airport. Jack got us tickets on a flight at eight o'clock to Olympia. We sat down and ate some food that I had brought. It didn't taste as nice as blood but I was hungry.

"What did you do after you realized that you were a werewolf?" I asked Jack

"I woke-up in a dark alleyway. My clothes were ripped, bloody and destroyed. My senses were so much clearer but all I wanted was blood. A sixteen year old girl walked by and so happened to have seen me. She asked me if I was alright and I killed her. I drank her clean. I left the alley and found Jett who in also a werewolf. He helped me in my life and soon we were best friends. After a while I left Jett and went my own way. Jett gave me some addresses of place I could stay. I choose Los Vegas and I've lived in Los Vegas ever since."

"Was it hard ……." I started to ask. I lift my head and sniffed in the air.

"Leah you okay?" asked Jack

"Their here" I replied

"Who?" asked Jack as he lifted his head and looked around the airport

"The pack is here in the airport" I replied "I can smell them. They just entered the building on the north side."

"What do you want to do?" asked Jack

"We stay were we are" I replied "They can't touch us in a public place."

"What ever you say" Jack replied. I looked around but I still couldn't see them. "Over there" said Jack pointing towards the metal detectors. I looked over and saw a group of five werewolves coming towards us.

"That's Jacob, Brady, Paul, Quil and my little brother Seth" I told Jack "Don't talk to them." The group of five came and sat opposite to us. Neither Jack nor I looked at them. I lent my head on Jack's shoulder. He kissed my forehead and whispered I love you too me. I looked at the magazine Jack had in his hands and started to read a article on teens and drugs/alcohol.

"Leah stop ignoring us" said Jacob

"I can do what I wanted" I replied not looking up at him

"Were not here to kill you" said Seth "Sam just wants to talk to you."

"He can get stuffed" I replied "I'm not ever going home."

"Well then will have to drag you home" replied Paul

"Lets see you try" snapped Jack

"Jack isn't?" asked Quil

"Yes" replied Jack

"I see you have taken a liking to my little sister" sneered Seth "I hope you get bitten by a vampire some day."

"Shut up pup and what's it to you if I have a relationship?" I snapped back. I almost lunged out of my seat but Jack had a hold of my shoulder and made me sit still. If you were a werewolf and got bitten by a vampire you would suddenly go mad. You would crave human blood so much more but also werewolf blood. You would kill your best friend if you became a death werewolf as we call them.

"Don't be like that sis" said Seth

"Fuck off. I don't need your help" I snapped "Go back to dear Sam, pups. Next time when you try and get me I expect to see Sam."

"I don't think so" replied Brad "The elders are mad at you but Sam defending you and saying you acted out of revenge because you were upset."

"Just come home" said Jake

"We have to catch a plane" said Jack in my ear

"Lets go" I replied. I started to stand up but the guys were already standing to block my way. "I have a plane to catch so move" I snapped at them. They all moved and Jack and I ran to our boarding area. "That was way to close for my likings" I said

"I agree" agreed Jack "Next time we run as fast as we can."

"Sure" I replied. We bored the plane to Olympia and got ready for about an eighteen hour flight.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review**


	4. Chapter 3: Hotel time

**Chapter 3: Hotel time**

Most of the way Jack and I slept and ate. It was ten o'clock the next day when we reached Olympia. Like the day before we were pushed around the airport but I could tell we weren't going to stay in Olympia from more than a day.

"Jack, where are we going?" I asked as we navigated our way through the airport

"Were buying a car and then were diving to Jacksonville" he replied "I'm trying to distracted the werewolves on were we are going. Once were in Jacksonville were catching a plane to Paris."

"Okay but why Jacksonville?" I asked

"Because it's about two days drive from here" he replied as we ran over a road to get to car dealer. Jack brought a black BMW and we were off in an hour. "Where do we go first?" Jack asked

"Head south on Capital Way street and turn left at the fortieth avenue street and the merge onto the one five via the ramp to Portland" I said

"Cool" replied Jack and he kissed me on the hand. "What was up with Sam's pack? They all seemed to worship you."

"Well like you already know, I'm a pure werewolf. If I was in a fight with most of the, o would win" I replied "I could have killed Sam but I couldn't do it. I didn't want to be like a monster like him and the pack."

"Well your no monster to me" Jack told me. We talk for hours on end about anything and everything. It was nice but soon we had nothing to talk about. "No way" Jack almost yelled

"What's wrong?" I asked

"We have no fuel" he replied

"You're joking" I said hoping he was

"No I'm not look" replied Jack. I followed his figure to the fuel gage. It was almost empty.

"What are we going to do?" I asked

"Two options" he replied "One we stop the car and walk to the gas station or we call a tow truck and get towed to the gas station."

"I'll go with option two" I replied

"Okay. I'll call a tow truck" Jack told me as he got out of the car. He pulled his cell and started to talk to people. I waited and waited and waited. Finally Jack got back into the car. "We have enough fuel to get to a hotel that's up ahead" he told me

"That means there's a gas station right?" I replied

"No there's not. The town of Rawlins in about an hour away from the hotel" he replied

"But it will take a day for them to get to us. So I told them that we would stay at the hotel. They'll be there at midday tomorrow."

"Great" I replied "Let's go then." We had almost no petal left when we got to the hotel. We got a room and I decided to watch some TV. Home and Away was on. I didn't really pay attention. I don't know why but I was constantly looking over to Jack who was watching me. I couldn't help myself I had to ask before I screamed it out. "Is something wrong?" I asked

"I'm just think why someone would make me a werewolf and then just leave me to defend for myself" replied Jack "Then I think maybe they had no idea what they were doing and they didn't know they had changed me but how could someone just leave me without a care."

"Like most werewolves that are created they don't know who created them. But they go on from were they left off and doesn't care about who created them" I replied "Besides you have me now and that's got to be a plus."

"Yeah I guess it is" said Jack. He walked over to me and lent over and kissed me. It wasn't like other times he had kissed me check or forehead. It was like he was hungry for something. I finally got what he wanted when he started to take my jacket off.

"Are you ready to do this?" I asked between each kiss "I mean we've only known each other for two days."

"I'm ready if you are" Jack replied. I respond by kissing him on the lips. Jack pushed me into the back of the couch as he pulled my shirt off as I also pull his shirt off. We were still kissing passionately when I realized that we had moved into the bedroom. Our clothes end up all on the floor. Between kissing, saying I love you and everything else I final heard a noise from the living room. I froze and listened to see if I could still hear it. Jack was still kissing my neck when he realized I had stopped.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Jack

"Hear what?" replied Jack

"Nothing it was nothing" I replied. I turned my attention back to Jack. I turned my head to see the door was opening up. I stop again and this time Jack stoped almost instantly after I had. Jack turned his head to where I was looking. I heard a growl escape his teeth just before the door fully opened to reveal the pack. They walked in and surrounded the room's walls. I got off Jack and sat next to him pulling the sheets up. Finally Jared came forward.

"Lovely to see you again Leah" said Jared "Although I would have liked to have found you with your clothes on."

"You enjoy the view?" I asked

"Not really" replied Jared "Now get your clothes on and then will talk."

"No thanks" I replied "I haven't finished quite yet."

"Just get your clothes on" said Seth

"Oh fine" I replied "Um are you going to watch or something. Get out?"

"Fine" Jared said "Everyone out." They all walked out and finally Jack and I were alone again. I didn't want to get dressed but I had too. I was about to get up when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said

"Here" said Quil as he chucked a bunch of clothes onto the bed and then he turned and left the room. On the bed were four dresses and a suit. I picked a hot pink dress that went to my knees and Dimitri put the suit on.

"You look nice" I told Jack as I put on some pink high heels. He walked over and kissed me on the forehead before we walked out of the room. In the room sat one of the elders, Billy Black.

"Miss Clearwater, Mr Farley" said Billy "May I say how lovely to see you Miss Clearwater again."

"My name in Leah Mr Black not Miss Clearwater" I replied

"My apologies Leah" said Billy "I'm sorry I had to break up you and your boyfriends fun but you and your boyfriend are expected somewhere else."

"Well can we make it snappy" said Jack

"Lets go then" Billy agreed as he got up off the couch. We walked out of the hotel room. Five cars were read to take us to where ever they were taking us. "Put Willow in care two and Mr Farley into care four" Billy said. I was pushed into a car two as Billy called it. The car then drove away from the hotel. It looked like we were heading towards Washington. I was going home to La Push, Washington.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy yet another chapter. Jasperjackie. **


	5. Chapter 4: Party or not

**Chapter 4: Party or not**

The drive was long and boring. By the time we got there it was three in the morning. My home was just out of La Push. It was a gigantic white mansion. Everyone in the pack lived in the mansion. I was taken alone with Jack to the grand hall or ball room as Sam liked to call it.

"Introducing Miss Leah Clearwater and Mr Jack Farley" I heard someone from the other side of the wooden double doors say. The doors opened to relive all the families and elders of the pack. They were all dressed up for a party. I took Jack's hand and walked into the room. Billy walked in front of us leading us to Sam who sat in one of two chairs that sat on a rased platform. When we finally reached Sam, I realized that the guards had gone. I could see all of them had gone off to their families. Billy bowed before Sam in respect.

"Very well done Billy" said Sam "You found our Leah when no one else could find her. We will be forever great full to you and to the Black family."

"I am grateful to help you master" replied Billy

"You may go to your family now Billy" said Sam. Once Billy was with his family, Sam stood up.

"Leah how lovely to have you back once again" said Sam

"I can't say the same here" I replied

"Don't be like darling. I forgive you for what you did to me" Sam said "You did it out of rage not revenge."

"You killed my lover, Sam" I yelled at him "Even though you forgave me I will never forgive you. Go to hell."

"How can he be dead when he is standing right beside you" Sam said to me "You never knew your lovers name because you never had the chance."

"Jack is not my love" I told him

"Bring in the pictures of the Leah's lover" my father yelled. Quil brought forward a picture and gave it to me. I took one look at it. It was Jack right there with me standing next to him. I looked from the picture and then to Jack trying to make sure it was Jack.

"Can I look?" asked Jack

"Go ahead" Sam replied. I hand the picture over to Jack so he could look at them.

"That is you Jack?" Sam asked

"It is sir" replied Jack

"I see you have become a werewolf" said Sam

"Thanks to you" Jack replied

"This means you are apart of my pack" Sam said "Billy your family is to take care of Mr Farley." Billy walked forward. Jack kissed me on the forehead and then followed Billy to his family. "You got your wish Leah dear. You still have your lover excepted he is now a werewolf" said Sam

"I never wanted a werewolf as a lover" I yelled at him "That's why I never rushed our marriage."

"Darling calm down" Sam said "We can sort out that later. Now let the celebration ball being." Everyone started to dance and have fun. I took my seat beside Sam. People would come forward and welcome me back. I didn't want to dance with anyone but I was told I had to dance with Billy as a thankyou. I did dance with Billy for a couple of minutes until Jack asked me to dance.

"I still love you" Jack said to me

"I love you too" I replied. He lent down and kissed me. It was soft and nice. I didn't want it to end.

"Are we going to stay here?" asked Jack

"Will see what happens" I replied

"Leah?" said Jack

"Yes" I replied

"I've known you for awhile now and I was wondering if you would marry me" asked Jack

"I would Jack but I'm already engaged to Sam" I replied. I kissed Jack and apologized to him a couple more times. I was still saying sorry when someone grabbed my hand.

"Where's your engagement ring Leah?" asked my mother, Sue

"I don't know" I replied as I pulled my hand away from her grasp

"Don't be silly darling. We must go and find it now" my mother replied

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not going to find it" I told her. I leaded my head agents Jack chest. He kissed my forehead and put his arm around my waist.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" mother yelled

"What's wrong dear?" asked father, Harry

"Willow doesn't want to find her engagement ring" she told him

"I can do what I want" I yelled at her

"No you can't darling" yelled my father. I looked around the room. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and was watching us. I wasn't dealing with this. I grabbed Jack's hand and walked out of the room. I walked with Jack up to my old room which was the in a tower. I opened the door. My room was not like the way I remember it when I left it. It was still my room but they had changed it. I went over to the bed and sat down.

"I don't want to course any problems with your family" Jack told me. I looked into his eyes. I knew he would do anything for me but I wanted him and no one else but it's so hard when you can't have someone you want so much.

"I want you Jack and it's not going to change in a million years" I replied "I'm tried."

"Lets go to bed" replied Jack. We both took of the formal clothes and put on pyjamas. I was getting into bed when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Willow have you seen Jack?" asked Billy

"Yeah his asleep" I replied

"Oh where?" asked Billy

"In here" I replied "No I am not waking him and he is not sleeping anywhere else but in my room."

"Okay but your father and Sam said…." Riley started to say

"No you listen" I yelled "Jack is staying in my room and no one is going to change that. Now please leave I would like to go to bed thank you." I slammed the door and went to the bed. I got in and leaned my head on Jack's chest. He started to stroke my hair and I soon feel asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy yet another chapter and review, review, review PLEASE. Jasperjackie. **


	6. Chapter 5: The meeting

**Chapter 5: The Meeting**

I woke up at 6 in the morning the next day. I got up slowly so I didn't wake Jack up. I had a shower and got dress in a yellow summer dress that went to my knees. I want do to the kitchen for breakfast. No one was in the kitchen except for some cooks. I didn't want to stay down there for long so I grabbed an apple and went for a walk. As I walked around I saw no one. Where is everyone?

As I walked around I found a door I had never seen before. I opened it and walked in. It was a room and better then that the room could see into a meeting room. Every one from the pack was in the room. I realized that no one could see me in this room. Cool. I sat down but no one looked at me when I did. No one could see into this room. I sat down and listened to what they were talking about.

"We have to get rid of this Jack boy" said one of the elders

"I know we do but we can't kill one of our own. Its agents our laws and Leah knows that sir" said Billy. Billy was standing in the middle of the room. It was like he was going to be put into jail.

"Sam, Leah was promised to you as your future wife since she was ten" said my mother "I think it would be fare that you make the finally decision."

"I don't think it should be up to Sam" replied Billy sister Clare who had stood up from her seat

"Why not little Clare?" asked an elder

"Sir you were promised your wife right?" asked Clare to the elder as she walked into the middle of the room

"Yes Clare" he replied when Clare was standing next to her brother

"What did you think at first when you found out?" asked Clare

"I was angry at first, yes but I got over it and I feel in love with my wife. I was doing it for my family" he replied

"Sir I just think that if you want Sam and Leah to marry you should have to talk to Leah and see what she wants" said Clare

"Thank you Clare for your say" said my mother "But I don't agree with you."

"Why not?" asked Clare

"Because I think my daughter should do what we ask of her no matter what we ask of her" replied my mother

"I don't mean to be rude but I think that's why she left after she hurt you sir" said Clare and then she walked back to her seat. When she sat down the room exploded into yelling and talking. I would have to thank Clare later when I saw her.

"Um…. Sam" said a voice that was louder then everyone

"Yes Colin" asked Sam

"I can see a shadow in the room" said Colin as he pointed to where I was sitting. I stood up and ran out of the room. No one was aloud to know I had been in the room. I could hear people screaming and yelling to find out who was in the room. I ran all the way to my room. When I got into the room Jack was sitting watching TV.

"If anyone from the pack asks we have been in my room since when ever we came into the room last night. Okay?" I told Jack

"Okay but you'll tell me what's going on later?" replied Jack

"I promise I will" I told him as I sat next to him and snuggled into him. He kissed my forehead just as someone knocked on the door. "Come in" I yelled

"Um…. Sorry to come a bother you we were just wondering it you have left your room this morning?" asked Jacob

"No we haven't be out this morning" replied Jack

"Okay thanks" replied Jacob and he left the room. I waited until I could no longer here any foot steps then I turned to Jack.

"I found this room and it was a room that could see into the court room. The whole pack was there and they were talking about killing you but they know that can't do that because your part of the pack" I said "Anyway I was promised to Sam ever since I was ten. I'm supposed to marry him. Clare Billy's little sister said it wasn't right that I was forced to marry Sam if I didn't want. She was defending me an then I was nearly court out in the room but I got away."

"So they want to get rid of me?" said Jack

"Yes" I replied

"We need to find a law book in the library today and find a law that says that you can take over the pack or you can marry who ever you want" said Jack and we left the room to go to the Library. We walked past Colin and Brady they were probably talking about the meeting when I heard someone call my name. I turned my head slightly and saw it was Sam. I didn't stop to talk to him but I knew he would follow us. Once in the library Jack and I went to a computer and looked up laws of werewolf packs. "Number 443" said Jack

"Um….Leah can we talk?" asked Sam who was standing behind me

"I can't at the moment but maybe after I've finished or maybe after I die we can talk" I replied as I follow Jack

"Leah please can I have two minutes out of your time?" asked Sam

"What to see if I can get me to marry you or some other stupid thing" I said in rage

"It was you in the room" said Sam

"Did you think it was anyone else?" I asked

"I didn't think you would have known were that room was" replied Sam

"Well it was me and I heard quite a lot" I replied "By the way I have to thank Billy's sister she was really great standing up for me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to help Jack with some stuff." I turned and walked to where Jack was. "You found anything?" I asked when I reached him

"Nope but I did find that in a wedding you have to be married off by one of the elder. Weird right?" said Jack "Bet it would be easy for Sam to find an elder to marry you two off."

"Yep" I replied "What about that?"

"If a future pack leader wants to take his or her place as pack leader her or him must prove herself or himself before the council" he said

"Like?" I asked

"Get married; bring a bear, lion and deer before the council or to challenge the pack leader at the moment to a leader's battle" replied Jack

"I'll take second or third option" I said

"Now all we have to do is call a pack meeting" said Jack

"That's quite easy" I replied "Come on." Jack followed me to the court room. I sat down in the pack leaders seats and Jack stood on my right hand side. I then rang the court bell.

* * *

**Please Review Jasperjackie**


	7. Chapter 6: I'm the leader

**Chapter 6: **

In minutes everyone would be sitting before us. Everyone started to walk into the room. All of them were shocked when the saw Jack standing beside me and me sitting in the pack leaders sits.

"Who rang the court bell?" yelled my father as he walked into the room

"I did" I replied

"What are you doing in the pack leader's seat?" yelled my father

"Sit" I told him and I pointed to two seats that sat in the middle of the room. My father and mother sat down in the chairs in the middle of the room just as Sam walked into the room. The room feel silent waiting to hear what I had to say. "Now Sam why don't you come and sit in your chair" I said pointing to the other pack leader chair. He slowly mad his way up to the chair and sat down. Still no one dared to talk. "By the looks of everyone you would like to know what's going on" I asked. They all nodded. "Colin what did you see in the room there this morning?" I asked Colin pointing to the room I had sat in this morning.

"I saw a shadow" he replied

"Well Colin you'll be happy to know that was me" I told him. The room erupted into people whispering. Sam called the room into order.

"What is it you want?" asked my father

"I want to take over the pack" I replied

"You can't do that" yelled my mother "Your not in line for taking over the pack."

"If you look in the packs law book I can and I will" I replied

"How are you going to do that?" asked my father

"I read in the book that I can take my place a leader three different ways" I said

"And they are?" asked my mother

"One I get married and since I'm engaged to Sam here that's not going to be hard but I'm still not sure if I want to marry him" I replied "Two I can bring forth to the council a bear, lion and deer dead as food or three to challenge the pack leader which is Sam at the moment and battle it out until one of us dies and we both know I can kick your butt any day Sam."

"You still haven't proven that you have the right to take the pack leadership" yelled my mother

"Under law 225 of marriage laws" I said "A betrothal may take the pack leadership from her future husband if she wants to and if she has the power."

"Does Sam get a choose is this?" asked my father

"Jack what does the book say?" I asked

"It says" Jack started to say "That the leader and future leader have to choose together but if a decision can't be made between them an elder has to choose. The oldest elder in the pack I mean. Or the whole pack can vote."

"So what do you think Sam what would you like to do?" I asked

"I will not let you take over the pack" Sam replied

"Fine I challenge you to a pack leader battle" I said to him "And if you read the small print in the law book once challenged you can't back down unless you hand over your leadership."

"I will not hand over my leadership to you and I will not fight you" he yelled getting out of his seat

"So you're going to go against your pack laws so that means you are going to get yourself banished over a simple battle?" I asked him

"I will do what's right for my pack" he replied

"Then step down" I snapped

"I will not step down" he snapped back

"Fine I ask the pack" I said "You are in your own right to choose what you think is right. I would like to ask what is worse getting banished because you don't want to loss your leadership or obeying the rules of the pack laws?"

"Banished" they all replied

"Now I ask you had any of our pack leaders ever been banished before."

"No" they replied. I looked at Sam straight in the eye.

"Sam, do you want to be the first banished leader?" I asked

"No" he replied

"Then I think it is time for you to step down" I told him

"You're not the only person that can take the pack leadership from Sam" my mother yelled at me

"Who then mother?" I asked

"Me and your father" she replied "Because you were promised to Sam it gives me and your father the right to go for pack leaders as well as Sam's parents can take back there leadership."

"Mr and Mrs Uley and mum and dad" I said

"Yes" they all replied

"Come forward" I said. They all walked up to me and looked at me in the eye and I asked "Will you be fighting for the pack leadership?"

"No" Mr and Mrs Uley said back to me

"Mr and Mrs Uley" said my father "We didn't here that. What did you say?"

"No" they replied louder so everyone could here them

"Why not?" asked my mother and father at the same time

"I think it's time that a new pack leader, but I think it is time for a female to take it. So no I will not be fighting for the leadership" said Mr Uley "Sam you do what you think is right my boy and I support you Leah if you become future pack leader."

"Thank you" I replied

"I would think that every member will support Leah and Sam with what ever the choose" said Mrs Uley to the other members of the pack "They together will open us up to a new way of living our lives." In a race the members all yelled they would support me. I thanked everyone. When every one of them settled down my father stood up and walked up to me. He knelt before me and then rose up.

"Me and your mother will not support you, Leah" he told me

"You do what you want" I replied "I would like to do this fair. I would like to take this to a vote but we already know who would win."

"You can't do that" yelled my mother

"Shut up Sue" yelled Sam

"Darling please don't do this. We can work this out" begged my mother "Please don't."

"I'm sorry but it's for the best" I replied. I turned my back to her. I started to walk away from her when I heard a howl. I turned just in time to see my mother phasing and then lunging towards me. I just moved out of the way. "No one is to help" I yelled. I changed into my werewolf form and got ready to fight.

"I'm going to do this for my family and the pack" my mother snarled at me throw her thoughts

"Your going to loss mum" I replied "Stop it." She didn't she lunged at me again and this time I lunged also to met her. I bite her on her neck and she howled in pain. I could hear people yelling for someone to stop us but no one did. Mother tried to bite me but I moved out of the way and she went past me. I turned and bite her tail. She turned and faced me. I lunged at her and scratched her right eye. I had had enough of this so I pushed her down the stairs that lead up to the leader chairs. She fell at my father's feet. She howled in pain and then went back into human form. Everyone went to my mother to see if she was dead. She slowly got up and sat down on her chair in the middle of the room. I phased back and everyone looked at me. "Does anyone else want to challenge my power?" I asked the pack. No one got up to challenge me.

"Leah" said Jack

"Yes" I replied

"You can rest now" he told me "No one is going to challenge you now". I realized that I was still in wolf form. I sat down in my chair. I looked around the room. Everyone was now talking in their family groups.

"Father, mother, Mr and Mrs Uley" I said standing up from my seat "You have all been striped of your leadership and will never try for leadership again." An elder went to my father and mother and took the leadership rings in which Mr and Mrs Uley had given to them when I was ten. Seth walked up and kneeled before me.

"Leah I will stand by you" Sam said

"Thank you Sam" I replied. Clare and Billy came forward to me.

"Leah" said Clare "Me and Billy I will support you as our new leader."

"Thank you" I said. The elder brought the rings forward and put one on my finger and put the other in my hand. "Thank you very much" I said "You may go if you want."

Dimitri and I walked around and thanked every member we could for their support. "Sam" I said when he walked past me.

"Yes" he said

"Here" I said putting the other leadership ring into his hand

"Why?" he asked

"You're still the leader in my eyes". I then walked over to my parents.

"I'm sorry that it had to end this way" I said

"You are no daughter of ours" my mother spat back at me

"You did what you thought was right" my father replied as he tried to hold my mother back

"You broke a law mother" I told her "You attacked someone from your own pack."

"So? You did the same thing a year ago" she replied

"That should be the death penalty or toucher" I said

"What so your going to hurt me or kill me" she asked me

"No I'm not like you mother" I replied "I'll let you off because I'm not a monster." I turned away from my parents and I walked around and talked for an hour until I got tried.

"I'm going to bed" I told Jack

"Okay" he replied "I'll deal with everything until you wake up."

"Thanks" I replied. I kissed him and then I walked out of the room. I walked though a hall way that had picture of passed pack leaders or future leaders. And at the end were my parents standing together hand in hand smiling. I want to rip it but I couldn't pull myself to do it. I walked along and looked at the first pack leader. It was a male of course but his wife name was Leah. I was named after her. I almost look like her. I didn't ponder anymore. I strolled on to my room. I walked into the room and fell on the bed and went instantly to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked this Chapter. Jasperjackie**


	8. Chapter 7: The brother

**Chapter 7: The first brother**

I woke at four thirty in the afternoon. Jack hadn't come up to the room at all. I decided to have a shower to relaces. I turned the water on. I didn't realize that I was freezing cold until I was letting the hot water go over my skin. I heard the door open and then close. It must be Jack I thought. Once I had finished in the shower I got into a golden knee length dress. I put make-up and jewellery on and then I walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Looking over at the bed I saw a letter. I walked over to it and opened it. Turn around it said. I turned to see a guy about twenty-five years old. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hello Leah" he said

"Hi" I replied "Do I know you?"

"No you don't know me but I know you" he replied "My name is Jay Mac."

"Nice" I replied "And what can I do for you Jay?" I asked

"I need you" he replied

"Me what for?" I asked

"My pack and I are to collect you" he told me "I think you should pack some stuff and come with me that's the easy way or we can do it the hard way. What do you think?"

"Easy way" I replied

"Then started packing you have half an hour and then we are going wether your ready or not" Jay said. I ran around packing my stuff. Jay hadn't told me what he wanted with me but I knew if I didn't go something bad was going to happen. Half an hour pasted in a flash.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Jay didn't reply until we had gone down to the second leave and we had walked into the library.

"The window" replied Jay. He pushed me to the window and onto the porch. "Okay now climb down" said Jay

"How?" I asked looking around for something to climb down

"The vines" he replied pointing to some vines. I walked over and climbed down. I heard my suit case being thrown down to someone. Once I had got to the bottom someone grabbed me. I was then blind folded and taken to a car. I could hear people talking and then the car started to move.

"Jay you sure this is the girl?" asked someone

"Yep this is Leah Clearwater" replied Jay

"Good cause I don't want to get in trouble later" replied someone

"I'll get the blame not you idiots" said Jay

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Shut up" said Jay "Don't talk or move unless you want us to drug you."

"So by the sounds like you guys must be werewolves too?" I asked

"Yes we are and shut up now" replied Jay

"Fine" I said. I listen for hours until I fell asleep yet again.

* * *

I woke up in a bedroom. I sat up and looked around. The room looked like a hotel room. I could smell the smell of roses. Where am I? I got out of the bed and walked over to the kitchen. I opened the fringe and got a can of Cola out. I took a gulp of it and swallowed. It burned my throat as it went down. I put the can down and walked around the room. I did realize until I walked into the lounge room that there was guy sitting on a couch.

"Hello Leah" said the guy

"Hi" I replied

"Come and sit down" said the guy. I walked around and sat on a couch diagonal from him. He looked like he was in his twenty's just like Jack. "Now I know Jay didn't tell you anything and that's the way it's going to stay for awhile. Okay?" asked the guy

"Fine" I replied

"My name is Marcus" he told me "I'm a werewolf but I guess you already knew that."

"How long am I going to be here?" I asked

"You could be here for a day to ten years. It depends on your pack and how fast they want there leader back."

"You can't keep me here forever" I said

"I can and I will if I have too" he replied. Marcus stood up and walked over to the door. He was about to open the door when he turned and faced me. "I wouldn't try to escape because we will find you in a matter of seconds" he said and then he left the room. It was silent in the room. I looked around the room. I had lots of stuff I could use to occupy myself for then next five days at the most. I didn't want to do anything that would make me think about my family and the pack. So I decided to cook something for dinner because it was four o'clock and I was hungry. I looked around the kitchen and found all the food I need to make pasta. I started browning the meat and the pasta was cooking when I heard the door open. It was less then an hour since I had seen Marcus. Maybe he had come to let me go. I did turn around to see who had come in.

"Yummy something smells good" said who ever had come into the room

"Well you might get some if you stay" I replied. I wasn't facing the entrance to the kitchen. I suddenly felt a hand on my back. The hand went down my spin and then the person who I knew was a guy put his arms around my waist. He then kissed my neck.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I snapped as I pushed the guys away

"Well Leah I'm Jake Farley" he replied. I spun round to face the guy. Could this be Jack's brother? I looked at him and he steered back at me. How could Jack brother betray me and Jack like this?

"You can't be here" I said

"Well I am" he replied

"Why am I here?" I asked "What are you doing here?"

"You're here because I'm punishing my brother" he replied "You didn't think I really cared about my stupid brother did you?"

"You look so much alike" I replied. God I was stupid sometimes.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter**


	9. Chapter 8: The past

**Chapter 8: The past**

"Yes well our stupid mother thought naming my brother and I all with names starting with J after our stupid werewolf father, Joshua and his father, James" he told me "My father never wanted my mother to be a werewolf so my mother never became a werewolf. When my mother had my brother and I my father realized that my brother was a full human like mum and I was full blooded werewolf like my pig headed father. I was taken away to learn about being a werewolf and my brother stayed with mum and having a normal human life. Jack and I saw each other only two times a year. When father hear Jack had been turned into a werewolf he told me to follow him and to make sure he was alright."

"So you're saying that you have been following me and your brother around for the last week?" I asked "but you have also been following your brother around for the last what year and a bit?"

"Um……Yep" he replied "But that's how your family found you and my brother. I told them were you where. I thought it would be funny to break-up your little love fest but now I hear that my dear brother as you to marry him and you declined, but also that you became pack leader. Am I right?"

"Yes" I replied

"Well you're going to ring him up and tell him that you never ever want to see him again" said Jake

"I'm not going to say that to him" I yelled at him

"It's that or were going to kill your pack" he replied

"Where's the phone?" I asked

"Right here" he replied. I grabbed it from him and started to dial Jack's number. It started to ring and Jack picked up.

"Hello" he said

"Hey Jack its Leah" I said

"Where are you?" he asked

"I can't tell you" I replied "Jack I called to tell you I never want to see you again."

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I don't want to see you anymore" I replied "I'm sorry but that's what I want."

"But you said you were happy" he told me

"Well I'm not" I replied "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Leah don……" he started to say before I closed the phone. I handed the phone back. A tear rolled down my check.

"Good girl" replied Jake who was now testing my pasta sauce "You almost said where you were."

"I know" I replied

"Well I'm glad you didn't" he said "Now are we going to eat?"

"Sure" I replied. I grabbed two bowls and served the pasta up. We sat down and ate in silence. How Jake could have been following me and Jack around when we had been so vigilant. "Why did you make me call your brother to tell him I never wanted to see him again?"

"Sorry but I can't say you darling. It's all apart of a big plan. Your father and Sam Uley were stupid after you ran away, and now were getting back at them. So you're not going to see my brother again because my father and I have this plan" he replied

"You won't get what you want" I replied. I put some pasta in my mouth and started to chew. I looked down and saw a newspaper on the table. "Can I?" I asked

"Go ahead" replied Jake. I grabbed the newspaper and read the head lines. It said Little Leah Clearwater Miss.

"How long ago was this?" I asked

"It was a week after you had been missing" he replied "Everyone thought you had killed yourself but your father knew you wouldn't have done that. So he sent out his pack to find you and he wrote an article to go into Werewolf mag." I looked at the article:

**Little Leah Clearwater was reported missing by her mother and father just yesterday. She has said to have been missing for a week. No sign of her has been seen yet by any werewolf packs yet. Leah was said to have go missing after attacking her father in an alleyway. Mr Clearwater said no charges will be laid on Leah when she is found because she was said to have acted out of pain and rage. It anyone had seen Leah Clearwater please call werewolf government. Please don't try and confront Leah as she maybe scared or traumatised by what has happened**

I put the paper back. "Not what you thought did you?" asked Jake

"I thought they would be angry at me" I replied

"Well you were found a year later and there still not angry at you" said Jake. I continued to eat my food. My mind started to think about what had happened the night I ran away and the weeks that had followed. I didn't know what to do in the human world. I didn't know how to act around them. I was alone in their world. Scared and frightened. I got Jake's plate and went into the kitchen to clean up. Jake came into the kitchen and started to help me clean up.

"Jake I don't want to be a prisoner" I said

"Okay" he replied

"I'll do whatever you want me to do" I said "I just don't want to be locked up in this room forever."

"Well here" he replied handing me a bracelet "If you're wearing this you can leave this room and go anywhere where that bracelet lets you go but it won't let you leave the gates and wall surrounding the house."

"Thankyou" I said. I put the bracelet on. "I'm quite tried" I said "I'm going to bed."

"Well you're not staying in this room" said Jake

"You're moving me to a different room?" I asked

"Come on" he said. He took my hand and led me out off the room. We walked down a halfway of pictures. I saw Jack and Jake in a picture together. "You can call me J so you don't get me and my brother confused" said Jake

"Thanks Jake but I think I'll just call you Jake" I replied. He put his arm around my shoulder and I raped my arms around his wait. I felt like I was cheating on Jack with his brother but I also felt safe with Jake. We walked into a room that was gigantic. It had a kitchen, bathroom that had a spa bath, living room with a Plasma screen TV, a library and a big as bed.

"Here's your new room" said Jake "Hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you" I replied

"I'll come around at about ten and will go and have lunch" said Jake "If that's okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine" I replied. He kissed me on the check and then left the room. I got into my Pyjamas and got into the bed. I took the bracelet of and started to study it. It looked like it had some high tech system to operate it. I was trapped here until I was set free. I looked up from the bracelet and saw a shadow. It was Jake. He hadn't left the room yet but I didn't care because all I wanted was to sleep. Then it went dark.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hope you enjoyed another chapter LOVE you readers**


	10. Chapter 9: The ball

**Chapter 9: The ball**

I woke the next morning to the sun glaring into the room. I got up and had a shower. I got dressed in a purple knee length dress. I got myself some toast and jam for breakfast. After breakfast I decided to go for a walk so I put the bracelet on and left the room. I turned left and walked down the hallway. No one walked the hallways. It was dead silent. I thought it was way too early to be up but then I went by a clock that said it was ten o'clock. I decided I need some fresh air. I walked out the front doors out into the front yard. I followed paths that lead me to a fountain surrounded by rose and two benches. I sat down on one of the benches. The sun was shining warmly down on me. Maybe my life could be good here. I could do whatever I liked as long as I had the bracelet on.

"Leah" said Jake

"Yeah" I replied as I turned my head towards the voice "What's up?"

"Well tonight the packs having a party to celebrate thirty years of my father success" replied Jake "It will be so much fun. Would you like to come?"

"I would love too" I replied

"We could invite your pack if you would like too?" asked Damon

"I would love that so much but is that okay if you don't" I replied

"Sure" he said to me. He kissed me on the forehead and started to walk away from the garden when he turned back towards me. "Will you do something for me?" he asked

"Anything you want Jake" I replied. I was starting to fall in love with Jake. He cared so much and he would never let anything happen to me.

"Will you do whatever I tell you tonight at the party?" he asked

"Yes I will" I replied. I smiled at him then he turned and left. I looked back up at the sky and watched the clouds. I could see a dragon with it tongue sticking out and a smiley face. I decided it was time to go in because it was one thirty in the afternoon. I went into the house by the kitchen entrance. The cooks had just got fresh baked bread roles out of the oven. I grabbed one and ran up the stairs. I walked back to my room and took my bracelet off when I was in the room. I decided to start with my hair. I curled my hair but by the time I was done it looked horrible so I put it up into a messy bun. By the time I had finished with my hair it was two thirty. I put make-up and jewellery on. It was five o'clock by the time I had my dress on which was brown/bronze colour that went to my knees. I was putting my black high heels on when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in" I yelled. I grabbed my bracelet and quickly put it on as I was walked to the door.

I opened the door to find Jake standing there in a black tux.

"You look very nice Leah" said Jake

"So do you" I replied. At that moment I felt like something was wrong but I ignored it.

"You ready to go" he asked

"Yes" I replied

"Let's go then" he said. He put his arm around my back and led me down to the ballroom. I could hear cars coming down the drive way.

"Is that my pack?" I asked

"I think so" he replied "I think they were the only people we invited. You know that they had to come all the way from Washington all the way to Arizona?"

"No I didn't know that we were in Arizona" I replied "Wow they came all this way just for a party. Oh yeah I was kidnapped then must be worried."

"No there not" he replied

"Oh" I said "Well that's not going to rune my time." I smiled at him and he kissed me on the check. We walked into the ball room. Everyone bowed when the saw it was me and Jake. "What's that about?" I asked as they went back to talking or dancing.

"Well you're a pack leader and I'm a future leader" Jake replied "And in our pack laws you must bow to any pack leader and future pack leaders."

"Cool" I said

"Would you like to dance?" asked Jake

"I would love too" I replied. Jake swept me over to the dance floor were we started to waltz. I had my head on his chest when I heard people whispering. I lifted my head up to see my pack was walking into the room.

"Just keep on dancing" said Jake "Will go and talk to them when the music has ended." I put my head back on Jake's chest and continued to dance with him. The music stop but didn't start up again.

"Jake and Leah please come here" said a strong male voice

"Come on" said Jake "Father wants to talk with us." I took Jake's hand and walked with him up about twenty stairs up to were Jake's father sat. Jake and I sat down in two chairs either side of Jake's father.

"Leah" said Mr Farley "It is lovely to meet you."

"As it to meet you" I replied

"This must be your pack?" he asked

"Yes it is" I replied. I motioned for them to come forward. My father and mother along with Sam, Mr and Mrs Uley stood in the front leading the group into the room.

"How lovely to see you again Mr and Mrs. Clearwater and Uley" said Mr Farley

"As it is to meet you Mr Farley" replied my father "I see you have my daughter, Leah."

"Yes I have and I think she has been having a lovely time here" he replied "Isn't that right Leah?"

"Yes it has been wonderful" I replied

"Well I see no point in fighting tonight" said Mr Farley "Let us dance the night away." The music started again and everything started up again. People from my pack started to dance around and talk to other people. I didn't look to see it I could see Jack.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Please enjoy the next couple of chapters to come**

**Jasperjackie**


	11. Chapter 10: I'll kill myself

**Chapter 10: I'll kill myself**

"Jake can we go dance?" I asked

"Sure babe" he replied. He and I walked back down the stairs and started to waltz again. I could here people talk about how I shouldn't be dancing with Jake. I didn't care. I put my head back on his chest and he kissed me on the head. I looked back up to Jake and looked deep into he's eyes. I wanted to stay with Jake forever. I lifted my head up to his as he lent down. Our lips meet in the middle. It was soft and sweet. I wanted this to last forever.

"STOP" yelled someone. We stoped the kiss suddenly to see who had yelled stop. Jake and I looked around to see Jack had just yelled. "You fucking loser" he growled at Jake

"What's wrong brother?" Jake asked

"That is my girlfriend that you were just kissing" he replied

"If I may say but didn't she call you a couple of days ago and said she never wanted to see you ever again" said Jake

"How did you know that?" asked Jack "Because you told her to do it."

"Come on now brother. Let us not ruin a lovely party" said Jake

"I will not calm down" he replied. They lend in towards each other as if they were getting ready to fight for me. Oh my god they were. They were starting to circle.

"You'll loss brother" said Jake

"Why's that?" asked Jack

"Because I'm a pure blood and your not" he replied. I couldn't stand this. My mother was looking straight at me. I meet her eyes just as a tear rolled down my cheek. I was crying. I was sick of this I was not supposed to be forced into a relationship. Why was this happening to me?

"STOP" I yelled. Both Jack and Jake stopped and looked at me. They both saw that I was crying. They both came forward to comfort me but I took a step back. "I've had enough" I cried "I never want this. All I wanted was to live my life away from laws and rules."

"Leah its okay" said Sam

"No it's not Sam" I replied as another tears rolled down my cheek "You should have killed me but instead you made people come and find me and bring me home. It's your fault Jack's a werewolf"

"Leah it's not Sam's fault" said my mother

"No it's not his fault" I said. I realized something. It was me who had fallen for a human. I'm the reason Jack is a werewolf. I'm the reason Sam almost died and then set people after me to bring me home. This was my entire fault that this is all happening.

"It's my fault that this is happening" I said

"No" said Jake and Jack together. Everyone was now scared what I was going to do. They looked at me like I was about to commit suicided. I saw a knife a metre away. I moved over to it. No one tried to stop me still afraid for my safety. I grabbed the knife. Everyone was holding there breath.

"Jake" I said

"Yes" he replied

"How do I get this off" I said pointing the knife to the bracelet

"There's a combination" Jake replied

"What is it?" I asked

"I'm not going to tell you" he said

"You sure" I replied. I put the knife to my heart as if to plunge it into my heart.

"Okay just move the knife away from your heart" he said. I moved it away from my heart and pointed to him. "The combination is 56382119."

"Thank you" I said. The bracelet fell to the floor. I looked around to see if I could get out of the room. "Now I want everyone to move over to the wall" I said. Everyone did as I told them. I looked to see people scared, shocked and worried. "One I'm not mental" I started to say "Two no one is to move unless I tell them too, three no one is to talk and four Jake can this house be locked down?"

"No" he replied

"Is there a cellar or something like that to fit all you people in?"

"Yes" he replied

"Good" I said

"Leah?" asked Jake

"What?" I replied

"You said you would do anything that I wanted?"

"Change in plans" I said "Now I think everyone is knows what a blood ceremony?" I heard gasps and people whispering.

"You not going to do that Leah" said my father

"Oh I am" I replied "Jake and Jack I want you to come forward and then lie on your backs and don't try anything or I will kill you or myself." They both came forward and then got onto the ground. I walked over to them. I grabbed some rope that was sitting there and tied there hands up. I also tied Jack's feet up. I pulled Jake up. "Now I want you to take me and your family and friends done to this cellar and if anyone tries anything I will kill myself or Jake." We all walked down to the cellar. Everyone walked into the cellar. I closed the door behind them and then locked it. Jake stood beside me looking shocked as ever.

"What are you going to do with me and Jack?" he asked

"Blood ceremony" is all I replied. We walked back up to the ball room were Jack was lying trying not to freak out. I walked over to him and undid the rope around his legs.

"Leah please don't do this" said Jack

"What the blood ceremony?" I asked

"No I want you to stop this madness" he replied "It's not you."

"I have to do what's right" I replied

"This isn't right Leah" said Jake. He was right. They both were right. This was not the right thing to do.

"Your right a blood ceremony would make everything harder" I said "I would have to fed of you once a week and you would know where I was."

"Leah we both love you" said Jack

"I know' I replied "Which is why I have to go."

"What do you mean go?" asked Jake and Jack at the same time

"I'm going to leave the country" I replied

"You can't" said Jake

"I can" I replied "You must promise me that you will never come after me?"

"We will follow you no matter what Leah" said Jack

"I want to go away for awhile" I said "I want to start fresh somewhere else. Away from the USA."

"Will come with you" said Jake

"No you will not" I said. I tied there legs up so they couldn't move. "I'm sorry but no one will find you until the cooks come tomorrow" I said. I walked away from them. I could hear them screaming for me to let them go. I had maybe an hour before everything could go wrong. I grabbed all my clothes, jewellery, money and anything that fell into my hands. I grabbed a set of keys that went to a red convertible. Once I was in the car I drove away leaving the mansion forever. Texas here I come. I got my cell out. "Hi I would like to book one ticket to Paris for midday tomorrow" I said

"Sure thing" replied a woman "What's your name and will have a ticket for you when you arrive."

"Leah Clearwater" I replied

"Were would you like to sit?" she asked

"First class" I replied

"Okay your ticket has been booked" she replied "You just need to just say your name and then will get you on to the plane."

"Thank you" I said.

* * *

**Jasperjackie xoxoxox**


	12. Chapter 11: Not another one

**Chapter 11: Not Another one**

It had been three days since I had left the USA. Someone would have found Jack, Jake and all the others. They probable trying to find out were I had gone but I don't think they will find me any time soon so I went to the house my great grandmother had left me. It was far away from humans. I decided that I to go for a walk in the garden once I had finished unpacking my stuff. I walked into a garden that looked almost like the garden I had sat in at the Farley mansion. It had a smaller fountain then the fountain at the Farley mansion. It had white roses and two benches. I sat down on one of the benches. Today was a gloomy day. It looked like a storm was coming but I didn't care. I couldn't stand sitting down and doing nothing so I stood up and continued my walk. I didn't know if there was anything to do when I came to a hedge.

"A maze" I said "Cool. I get lost and have fun." I walked into the maze not caring about anything else. Right left, right, then right again and dead end. It went like this for awhile maybe an hour or more. I finally turned into a lovely area. I had found the middle of the maze. It had two benches and a water feature. I didn't want to sit down but I also didn't want to go back to the mansion were it was lonely. I decided to continue my walk around the maze. I had just walked out of the maze when it started to rain. I ran into the house. I was got rid of my wet and then walked into the living roomy. I sat down and picked up a book that was sitting on the coffee table in front of me.

"Leah" said a girl

"Yes Fern" I replied

"Dinner in ready in the dining hall" she replied

"Thank you" I said "Oh and no one in allowed to enter the house with out my permission"

"Yes Leah" said Fern. I walked into the dining hall were my food had been put out. I was half way through dinner when Rose entered the room.

"Someone is at the door" she said

"Coming" I replied. I got up and followed Rose to the door. She opened it and I saw the back of some guy. "Hello" I said. The guy turned around. I gasped and took a step back. "I'm Leah. What's your name?"

"Jeff Farley" he replied

"You look like two people I know" I replied

"Who?" he asked

"Jack and Jake" I said

"Oh my brothers" said Jeff "Were triplets."

"Oh great another brother" I said angrily

"I take it that you haven't had a great experience with my brothers" he said

"Why don't you come in and then we can talk" I asked

"Thanks" he replied. We walked into the dining room. We sat down and tea and biscuits that were brought to us. "So how do you know my brothers?"

"Well I was Jack lover when he was human and then when he changed into a werewolf by my betrothal Sam" I said "You are a werewolf right?"

"Yeah" he replied

"And Jake well he kidnapped me. He forced me to call Jack and tell him I never wanted to see him again and I think Jack was going to ask me to marry him but I'll never know because I ran away again."

"So how long have you been here?" asked Jeff

"I left America 3 days ago so I've been here for a day and a half" I replied "Well I would like to go to bed so Lily or Fern will show you to your room."

"Thank you very much Leah" said Jeff

"Your very welcome Jeff" I replied "Goodnight." I walked away from the dining hall and towards the stairs. I walked slowly up the stairs to my master bedroom. Once there I took a shower. I let the hot water spill on to my back. I never want to ever see Jake or Jack ever again and yet their brother had shown up. Maybe I was destined to marry one of them but I didn't know which one yet. I got out of the shower and got into my slick pyjama dress. I then walked over to the laptop that had been put into my room. I went to my emails and found 30 emails. I opened the one from dad. It read:

Willow, where are you? We need you to come home and take care of your pack.

I couldn't leave my pack like this so I decide to reply to his email. I replied:

Dad, I know you want me to come home but I need time. I'm in Europe and I will return home when I am ready. Could you please ask Sam to take care of the pack for me? Thank you. I love you very much. Leah

I looked at the other emails from my pack they all said the same thing. Where are you? Are you coming home? Can you please come home we all miss you. That stunt you pulled was stupid. They all made me feel very bad. Billy email told me that Jake and Jack had been found first by a maid. Then they had come down and got the rest of pack. It was stupid of me to have locked them down in the cellar but I didn't know what I was doing at the time. Then I read Jack's email:

Leah, I know you're angry at Jake and I for trying to start at fight over you. Jake had thought of an idea so that we can both have you. If you would please come home and we will all figure this out together. Please come home soon. I love you. Jack Farley

I could believe what I had just read. They still both thought that I was come sort of prize that they could put on a shelve and look at. I nearly throw the laptop. I then decided to read Jake's email:

Hey babe, I know you're angry and I'm sorry for what I did. It was stupid and childish. I'm not going to force you to come home but if you do please call me so we can talk. I told Jack that I had a plan and it might work if you want to try it we can. Love you. Jake.

I decided to reply to both at once:

Hey, yeah I'm fine and no I'm not coming back at the moment. I don't care what you think we could do to solve this. Oh and I meet your brother, Jeff. He is very lovely. He is stay with me in my mansion in Europe. Please don't come and find me. I will tell you were I am when I am ready. Love you. Leah

I couldn't be bothered doing anything else so I logged off. I walked over to my king size bed and got in. I was so tried that when my head hit the pillow I fell straight to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Jasperjackie xoxoxoxox**


	13. Chapter 12: Romeo and Juliet

**Chapter 12: Romeo and Juliet**

The next week went by in a blur. Jeff and I spent a lot of time talking about our lives. My days were basically all about Jeff. He was just like his two brothers and I loved him. It was like a curse I keep on thinking. Destin to love one of them but I was so confused I didn't know which one. Jeff and I were playing chess in the Library after dinner one night when Fern entered the room.

"There are two gentlemen who wish to see you and Mr. Jeff" she said

"Thankyou Fern" said Jeff who had started to stand up. I got up as well and began to walk when Jeff came over to me and we linked arms. I put my head on his shoulder then we walked to the door. I was laughing at a joke Jeff had told me when I opened the door. I jerked to a stop and gasped at who stood before me.

"I thought I told you not to come and find me" I hissed the two gentlemen who stood before me

"Leah can we come in?" asked Jake

"You're only staying the night at the most" I hissed at them. They walked in and they both embraced Jeff. Arrrrgh they had planned this. "Jeff the two rooms beside yours will be your brother's rooms for the night. You can take them up to there rooms for me. Thankyou."

"Sure" replied Jeff. The three of them walked up the stairs towards their rooms. I walked into the living room were Rose was putting tea down. I walked over to the tea and poured a cup, then went to the window. Staring out the window everything became clear to me. I loved all of them. I want them all to be in my life no matter what. But would they let me love all of them. I must have been daydreaming because I didn't hear the boys enter the room.

"So Leah how have you been?" asked Jake who was standing next to the crackling fire.

"Nothing much" I replied "I was only here a day when Jeff turned up on my door step. Otherwise I've been doing stuff around the mansion."

"How did you get this mansion?" asked Jack

"My grandmother gave it to me. She used to come and stay here months at a time. This was her home away from home" I replied "Now enough about me and my boring life. I would like to know how you knew where I was?"

"Well Jeff had been in contact with dad for maybe two months now" said Jake, "And when he found out you knew Jack and I he called father and told us where you where sort of. Jeff couldn't remember what street you lived in so Jack and I have been looking around for you for four days now."

"You're not angry at me?" asked Jeff

"Of course not darling" I replied. He smiled a great grin. I walked away from the window to the couch. I grabbed a magazine and sat down and started to flip though it. I hadn't realized that the boys had started to have a conversation about me. It was all random stuff. "Um I right here guys" I said

"Sorry Leah" said Jake

"Jeff do you want to finish our game or can I go and read now?" I asked

"You can go and read darling" he replied

"Thanks" I said. I walked out of the room towards the library. I sat down and picked up my copy of Romeo and Juliet. "Act three, scene one" I said aloud

**Romeo:** Draw, Benvolio, beat down their weapons. Gentleman, for sham! Forbear this outrage! Tybalt, Mercutio, the Prince expressly hath. Forbid this bandying in Verona streets. Hold, Tybalt! Good Mercutio

**Tybalt under Roman's arm thrusts Mercutio in, and flies with his followers **

**Mercutio: **I am hurt. A plague o' both your houses! I am sped. Is he gone and hath nothing?

**Benvolio:** What, art thou hurt?

**Mercutio:** Ay, ay, a scratch. Marry, tis' enough. Where is my page? Go, villain, fetch a surgeon

**Exit Page**

**Romeo:** Courage, man. The hurt cannot be much

**Mercutio:** No, tis' not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a church door; but tis' enough, 'twill serve. Ask for me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man. I am peppered, I warrant, for this world. A plague o' both your houses! Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a cat, to scratch a man to death! A braggart, a rogue, a villain, that fight by the book of arithmetic! Why the devil came you between us? I was hurt under your arm

**Romeo:** I thought all for the best.

**Mercutio:** Help me into some house, Benvolio, Or I shall faint. A plague o' both your houses! They have made worms' meat of me. I have it, And soundly too. Your houses!

**Exit, supported by Benvolio**

Why did I read this part of Romeo and Juliet? Oh yeah it reminds me of my situation. I sat there for hours drinking tea thinking about what I could do. Nothing came to me. I heard the clock chime midnight. I still didn't feel in the mood to go to bed so I stayed down in the library. My eyes were drooping when I heard the door open. But by the time the door closed and I could see shadows looming over me I was no longer there.


	14. Chapter 13: HELP ME or i'm going to die

**Chapter 13: Help Me or I'm going to die**

I woke to the sound of a bang. The tin roof made a noise each time a rain drop hit it. I couldn't see anything because of a stupid blind fold. Where was I? How did I get here? These were some questions that I couldn't answer without someone telling me. My stomach growled telling me I hadn't eaten in a while.

"Hello" I called "Is anyone there?" But no one answered my call. I could smell something burning, probably a fire because the room was nice a warm. I could here movement somewhere in the room. "Hello" I said again "Can you help me please?" But like before no one answered me. I could hear again 6 sets of feet moving in the room. The blind fold was pulled away from my eyes. I blinked a couple of times to get use to the little light in the room before looking around. Six males stood in the shadows near the fire in front of me. "Hello" I said "Can you get me out of this?"

"No" they all replied. I looked hard into the shadows but still couldn't figure out who they were.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Don't you recognize us?" asked the shadow to my left

"Well no" I replied "I could if you weren't in the shadows."

"Jack, Jeff and Jake" said the shadow to my right. Three of the shadows walked out to finally show themselves to me. I was shocked to see them standing before me like I was there captive. "And these are other brothers John, Josh and Jett. You remember Jett don't you" said Jack. The other three shadows moved out of the shadows to also revel themselves.

"Haha guys" I joked "Let me out."

"I don't think we can Leah" said Jeff

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked "What have I done to you guys to make you capture me?"

"You're a legend Leah" replied Jake

"What do you mean?" I asked

"The Clearwater Daughter" said Jack

"But that's just an old tale guys" I yelled at them "Nothing more."

"No Leah" said Jeff "It's about you."

"I'm not really sure I believe you" I said "And besides I don't even no what story your talking about."

"Well will tell you then" said Jeff "Josh why don't you tell her."

"Fine" said Josh "On a winter's night a girl was to be born to the biggest pack, the Clearwater family. When she finally turns 17 she falls in love with a human in which her betrothal kills when he finds out. In rage and in pain she attacks and almost kills her betrothal. She then runs away because she is scared she will die if anyone finds her. Soon her human love that she doesn't recognize at first helps her to escape her families clutch but they are both captured later. Soon she takes her right a leader of her pack. She is then swept away by her human lover's who is now a werewolf, brother. When a ball is held she can no longer handle loving two people so she runs away to Paris but is then found by not only the two brothers but also another brother. She then trapped again by the six brothers forced to do what they tell her to do and blah blah blah blah. Then in the end she becomes Queen of the werewolf kingdom."

"Well thanks for the story guys but I really don't believe you and this tale. So Um LET ME GO NOW" I yelled

"We can't do that" said John

"You can't do this to me" I replied

"We can darling until we get what we want" said Jack

"I will never let you six become Kings" I yelled "Ever."

"You will darling" said Jett coming closer to me "You know why?"

"Nope but I bet your going to tell me" I replied

"You have 24 hours to either marry or pass your crown over" said Jett "Or we will kill you."

"I look forward to my death then" I snapped at them "I would rather die then marry you six puppies." They all headed for the door. The left and locked the door behind them. How was I going to get out of this? Got three options and I don't want to do any of them. I hate my life at the moment. People always telling me what to do. I tied to pulling the ropes off but they tied the rope to good. I didn't know how long I'd been here for but it must have been ages. I could here movement outside the room. All I wanted was to go home and apologize to my mother and father. My eyes started to close and the last this I remember was the fire almost going out.

* * *

I woke up to find there was fire had been relit. I tried to get up and I could. There was coffee and tost on a table for me. I walked over and found a note sitting there waiting for me. I sat down and picked up the note.

**Dear Leah, Hope you enjoy your breakfast and we'll see you soon darling. Love your 6 brothers **

I swear I could have been sick if I had anything in my stomach. What jerks to send this to me? I hope they all die in pain. I have to get out of here but how? I looked around thew room but found nothing to help me escape. I could hear light foot steps coming towards my room. I phased into my wolf form and hide in the shadows. The door opened and a girl walked into the room. She looked around trying to find me. Before she could close the door I jumped out from the shadows and slid through the gap. I ran down the hallway until I came to a map. I was in some hotel. I was on the top floor and I wasn't about to catch the lift down. I ran to the stair case and into the main reception area when I jerk to a stop.

* * *

**Okay so its end of year holidays for me and I decided to edit an old story which was called Blood Faith into the new story called Betrayal of love. I'm a bit stuck for ideas so if you have any please send them to me. Please review it's not that hard to do. Thankyou from Jasperjackie **


	15. Chapter 14: Fuck me hard

**A/N: Okay so the next chapter is rated M so you have been warned. I hope you enjoy this chapter if you read it. Sorry if you don't the next chapter will go back to T. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Fuck me hard**

I couldn't believe my eyes. There standing before me was Sam Uley.

"Sam?" I said. Sam smiled and walked towards me. "What are you doing here?"

"I here on business" Sam replied

"Right" I said "Can you please take me home?" I tried really hard not to sound like a whining kid but no matter how hard I tried I would always sounded like a whining kid.

"Leah darling" said a husky voice from behind me. Oh great one of the stupid brothers have found me. Why can't I get away without being found? I turned to see Jack and Jett walking towards me.

"Hey" I said sarcastically "Um…. What can I do for you?" Even though I didn't want hear what they wanted. All I wanted was for them to go and hang themselves so I would never have to see them again.

"Can you please come with us" replied Jett with a grin on his face

"I don't think I can" I said "See Sam was just about to take me home. Weren't you Sam darling?"

"Um I can't Leah" said Sam "I'm staying here for a couple of nights. Like I said before Leah I've got some business to do."

"Oh great" I said sarcastically "Well since I'm going to be your wife soon I think I'll come and stay with you."

"Yeah that's fine" said Sam, Jett and Jack at the same time, weird. They're playing something but I can't quite sure what.

"Okay" I said "Let's go then Sam." Sam put his arm around my waist and walked with me to the lift. Once in the lift Sam gave me a key to his room. "Thank you so much Sam" I said

"It was nothing Leah" he replied

"I so owe you one" I said

"Yeah you do really" Sam said. We got out of the lift and walked towards Sam's room. I looked up at him as we walked and saw the boy I loved before I attacked him a year ago. I wanted him so much now. Sam's head turned towards me and looked back at me. We were at the door and I knew what was going to happen next. Our lips meet it was soft and sweet. I wanted this so much. The kiss broke and we walked the room. When we got into the hotel room Sam pushed me up against the door kissing me passionately, I let his tongue entrance to my mouth. I felt his erection as he pushed it against my thigh; I moaned causing it to go harder. I felt his hands lift me up so my legs were around his waist he continued to kiss my neck. Sam moved away from the door grabbing hold of my ass as he walked into the bedroom. He lay me on the bed and pushed his clothed erection into me again. I felt his hands go up my top and up to my breast's. I gasped when his hands started squeezing them. I moaned for him to just hurry up. He pulled my shirt up and off throwing down to the floor. My back arched as he kissed down my body. Sam's hand moved down to take my jeans off. He throw them as well as my panties and bra onto the floor. He began rubbing over my 'V'. Sam was teasing me.

"Please Sam Please" I gasped

"Tell me what you want me to do Leah?" he asked

"You know what I want Sam" I moaned getting impatient "Please hurry up."

"Leah, tell me what you want me to do?" he said again close to my ear

"Sam...Fuck me! Please," I almost screamed

"Oh I will but not for the moment" he replied. Sam's tongue circled my clit teasing me. I couldn't bare this much longer.

"Oh fuck Sam. Hurry up" I begged. He chuckled and his tongue began darting in and out of me. I kept making noises which make him go faster and deeper as his tongue would let him. Suddenly he stopped. "What the fuck?" I said. I looked up to see Sam watching me. My head fell against the pillow. He laughed and my head shoot back up. I could see he had a pretty painful looking erection. I sat up and slowly crawled over to him. He looked at me with questioning eyes. I kissed his lips before unbuckling his belt and pulled his jeans and boxers down. I licked my lips. God this was going to be fun I thought to myself.

"Like what you see there Leah?" Sam joked as he smiled down at me. I smiled back at him. "No you don't" he said and pushed me down onto the bed. His lips crushed down on mine. I knew he was positioned himself at my entrance.

"Sam wait" I almost yelled

"What? Why?" he asked in confusion

"Condom?" I replied. Sam sat up and looked at me before he reached over me to the bedside table.

"Got one" he said and rolled it on. He crawled back on top of me and his dick grazed my entrance before he started filling me. He started of slow to loosen me up at first but they started to grow hard and fast.

"Uh uh, harder Sam" I begged "Go harder please!" And he did. I could feel the beads of sweat already going down my forehead as well as gasping for breath. God Sam was a fucking animal. Oh forgot he is an animal **(LOL)**. I started screaming his name as well as swear my head off. He started to increase his tempo yet again.

"AH! SAM!"

"Come on Leah scream for me" Sam yelled at me. My wall tightened and my juices coated his cock. I came, Hard. Not soon after I felt him twitch and explode in me, Sam collapsed in exhaustion. He rolled off me. He was breathing heavily as I was. Our breathing calmed down after a couple of minutes before Sam kissed me on the forehead. "I love you Leah." I sighed and snuggled into his side falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was kind of hard to write but I did it. YEAH. Hoped you liked it and please review and tell me what you think of it. ILY Jasperjackie**


	16. Chapter 15: The family meeting

**Chapter 15: The family meeting**

The warm morning sun bathed my back with sunlight as Sam played with a piece of my hair. I moaned in pleasure and also to tell Sam I was waking up. It felt so good to be lying in bed with Sam after a night of pure pleasure. I could hear his light chuckle. I opened my eyes to find that I was lying on his chest. I hugged him tighter and let his musk smells indulge me.

"Last night was... wow" I said not able to find the right words for it

"That good eh?" he chuckled in response and he kissed my forehead

"We're going to have to do that a lot more!" I said as I sat up pulling a sheet with me. I looked around to find it was eleven in the morning.

"I agree darling" chuckled Sam "I so agree."

"I need a shower" I said jumping up.

"Can I come with you?" Sam said pulling me to his chest

"Sure" I said seductively. He followed me into the bathroom pulling the door shut after him. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands rubbing my stomach. I didn't know why but something made me think he was up to something but I let it go. I turned on the shower and waited for it to get warmer. Sam turned me around and kissed me. He picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Sam walked into the shower and I gasped when the hot water hit my cold back. Before this got to far I unwound my legs. "Sam as much as I think how fun last night was and how much fun this could be. You're here on business. Maybe you should do some work so then we can go home so then we can have as much fun as we want all the time."

"You know I can always make time for you baby" he said. I nodded in understanding.

"I know but I want to go home as soon as I can and you need to get things done here before we can go. Do you under stand that?" He nodded in agreement. I kissed him before picked up the shampoo and began washing my hair. I smiled at Sam after washing my hair just before I started to wash his hair. He seemed to enjoy it, normal he would hate people touching his hair but then again who was I to say that.

* * *

**Sam POV**

I left Leah in my hotel room. Of course Leah thought I was doing work but really I wasn't. I walked into a meeting room where Jack, Jake, Jett, Jeff, John and Josh all sat along with Mr and Mrs Farley.

"Hello mother" I said

"Hello my darling boy" said Jennifer Uley/ Mrs Farley (Mother) (A/N: Okay so if you're confused then it's okay it will all be explained in time). "So how are things going?"

"Good," I replied "By the looks of things Leah's going to be pregnant with a little boy which is great."

"Well that's good and what's happening about her parents?" said Joshua Uley (Father)

"Let's just say they'll be died within the next 3 months" sneered Jett and Jeff

"Excellent my boys" said mother "Now all we need is for you Sam darling to propose to Leah and for her to say yes and then will have everything ready."

"Yes mother" I replied

"Good" said father "Now if you don't mind your mother and I have to go. So we will talk to you all soon, boys." My parents stood up and walked out of the room leaving me with my 6 younger brothers.

"Okay now we need to drive Leah into me more" I said "Now what you guys have to do is to make her scared and worried. She'll become vulnerable and therefore I will be able to get what we want for her."

"Got brother" said Jack "Will make it happen."

"You had better hope it works" I replied before standing and leaving the room.

Leah POV

I couldn't wait to go to dinner tonight. Sam had sent me a note telling me we were going to a fancy dinner tonight. Sam even asked the hotel to bring me 20 different dresses. I was deciding between a pink cocktail dress and a black dress that went to my knee when I heard someone knock on the door. I placed the pink cocktail dress on the bed and walked to the door. I opened the door to find the 6 brothers standing there. I tried to close the door on them but they were to strong together and so they pushed it open.

"Get out" I said

"I don't think we will darling" said Jake

"What do you want?" I asked

"Darling why would we tell you what we want?" asked Jett

"I really don't care so leave" I yelled

"Okay but I think you will be sorry if someone you loved got hurt" said Josh as they began to leave the room. I couldn't let them rune my life I had to be strong but I couldn't not on my own.

"Wait what do you want me to do?" I asked

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry to tell you this but you will not find 0ut what the brothers tell Leah anytime soon. Please review my story the more reviews I get the more I'll write for this story. Jasperjackie**


	17. Chapter 16: The killing: 3 months later

**Chapter 16: The killing (3 months later)**

Okay so in the 3 months a lot has happened to me. One I was pregnant with Sam's kid (13 weeks). It was quite a shock when I found out but I'm happy now for Sam and I. Two I'm engaged to Sam and the weddings into 2 weeks time. Three, I was finally going home in a week and four the 6 brothers left a week ago to do family stuff. I found that out from a worker of the hotel.

"Baby" called Sam pulling me out of my day dreaming

"Yes Sam" I called back as I sat down on the bed

"My great grandfather wants to meet you later" he said coming out of the walk in wardrobe "Are you up for it?"

"Yeah will be fine" I replied. I put my hand on my stomach. Doing this was becoming nature. Sam walked over and kissed my check before placing his hand on top of mine. I smile up at him and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Junior doing?" asked Sam. He was always worried about the baby. I wasn't aloud to do anything while Sam was around.

"He's fine" I replied. Sam wanted to know the sex of the baby and we found out it was a little boy. "Um Sam" I said

"Yeah Leah" he replied

"What are we going to name him?" I said pointing to my stomach

"Um I don't know" he replied "What do you think?"

"I was thinking Randy Samuel Uley" I replied

"I love it" Sam said with a smile. I kissed him on the check before standing up and moving away from the bed. "Wow where are you going?" asked Sam. God he needs to stop worrying about me.

"I'm changing my clothes and then I'm putting make up on" I replied

"Oh okay" said Sam

"Sam darling I love your taking care of me and babe but you need to clam down just a bit" I said "I can take care of myself and the baby. And sometime I want some alone time."

"Okay darling" Sam replied "I'm going to go organize a limo to take us to the restaurant that my great grandfather meeting us at."

"Okay" I said heading into the wardrobe. I pick a yellow sundress out and slip on yellow shoes. I was putting on some earrings and bracelets on when I heard the door open and then close. I walked out to find Sam standing there ready to take me to meet his great grandfather. We arrived at the Black Knight restaurant at seven to find Sam's great grandfather waiting for us.

"Hey great grandfather" said Sam

"Hello Sam and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Levi" replied Sam's great grandfather

"Probable a hundred times Levi" said Sam "Um… Leah this is Levi Uley. Levi this is Leah Clearwater my fiancée."

"It's lovely to meet you Leah darling" said Levi

"As it is to meet you" I replied. We order dinner and were eating dinner when we started to talk about the engagement and the baby. "Yes the wedding is in two weeks at the Clearwater mansion" I said

"Oh how lovely" said Levi "And Sam told me that you are expecting a little baby in 6 months."

"Yeah we are" I replied as Sam gave me a kiss on the check

"Do we know what sex the baby is?" asked Levi

"Um… The baby is a little boy" I replied with a smile

"And name?" asked Levi "You do have a name for him."

"Yes we do have a name" said Sam "It's Randy Samuel Uley."

"How lovely kids" said Levi "I guess your parents will be happy when you see them Leah."

"I hope so" I replied "I haven't seen them for 3 and half months now so they'll be very happy to see me again I hope."

"Um…" said a waiter

"Yes" said Sam

"Um this letter was left for Miss Clearwater" said the waiter

"Thank you" I said taking the letter from him. I looked at the letter to find my name on it. I opened it and turned it up so the letter and whatever else would fall onto my hand. I looked down to find my mother necklace. What was it doing here? I opened the letter and read:

**To my darling daughter Leah,**

**I fear that your father's and my life are in grave danger. As we are to fly to Paris to pick up your wedding dress and other thinking I fear your father and I will not be returning home to La Push. You are a ruler. Don't let anyone pull you down even your husband to be. Stand strong and be proud of who you are. Take care of your little one when it is born and tell him/her how much we love him/her. I hand over the crest of the Clearwater family that was given to me when I married your father. If we see you again then I would love to take the necklace back but if not take care of it. Be safe darling.**

**Love your mother **

I must have been sitting very still because I could hear Sam calling my name but I wasn't responding to him. I got up and ran over to the television that was on the news. I waited to see if any planes had crashed.

"Today at 7 o'clock the plane heading from Port Angeles, Washington, USA to Paris, France crashed leaving 200 people died" said the reporter "Amongst the dead was none other then the famous Mr and Mrs Clearwater. No one has heard from the couples children Leah or Seth yet." I collapsed onto the ground crying my eyes out. I couldn't believe my parents were dead. I could hear Sam, Levi and other people calling my name and telling me to get up or wake up but I couldn't respond. There was nothing. I couldn't move or say a word. Darkness started to creep in taking over me. I closed my eyes and people started to yell louder. Then there was nothing.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so the end of this chapter is sad I know but please review**


	18. Chapter 17: Truth

**A/N: Okay so I just wanted to say a big thanks to "Twilight Love Girl13" both your reviews have been thought about and you will soon find out what happens to Leah and the baby (Randy). I am also so sorry I have not updated in quite a while. Hope you like the chapter and please R&R. **

**Chapter 17: Truth**

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep. I moaned finally waking up. I turned over not opening my eyes. I could hear people saying I was waking up. What the hell? I've only been asleep for a couple of hour's right.

"Leah honey can you hear me?" said a voice I knew to well

"Sam, leave me alone" I replied. All I wanted was to sleep in and rest. Can't a woman get what she wanted?

"Darling can you open your eyes for us?" asked Sam. I moaned put rolled back over and opened my eyes. I blinked to see 5 people standing in the room.

"Oh thank god you're alright" said Seth

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" I asked. Before anyone could answer me everything flooded back to me. The 6 brothers threatening me, that I was pregnant and that my parents had died in a plane crash on there way to France. I looked between Sam and Seth before I started to cry. Seth and Sam both ran to me try to comfort me but nothing worked. After a couple of minutes crying everyone thought it was best if I had some time alone. They were about to close the door when I finally spoke up.

"Seth" I said. Both Seth and Sam ran back in.

"What is it Leah?" asked Seth. I knew he was worried about me but I could bear to look at him because he reminded me to much of dad and mum.

"Can you get me Clare Black?" I asked

"Of course" said Seth. Seth tried to ask me why I wanted her but I didn't answer him so both Seth and Sam left the room leaving me to think. How could this be happening to me? My parents had never done anything wrong. Yes I knew I was the only one who had done wrong but why was my whole family being punished for it? I tried to get up but I couldn't. I looked around the room to figure out were I was but couldn't. All I wanted was to die so this pain would end.

* * *

**Sam POV**

I walked out of the room. She had finally woken up. Everything was still going to plan. Now all I need was for the wolf council to meet and make Leah queen of all werewolves. I had to in form my parents and brothers so our plan could start up again. I walked into my family's wing. I had made sure no one could come into this area except for a few servants.

"Ahhh my son" said my mother when she saw who had entered the room "What is the news about Leah?"

"She woke up" I replied "Both the baby and Leah are fine but Leah won't talk to anyone. Well she'll only talk to Clare Black."

"Is the wedding still going ahead?" questioned my father

"She has said nothing about it being cancelled so it's still going ahead" I replied

"Good" said my father "Your six brothers are going before the council in an hour to try and make Leah queen of all werewolves in the USA."

"Great now all we need is for the wedding and the baby to be born" I said "Then we can end Leah Clearwater."

* * *

**Gemma POV**

I couldn't believe my ears. They are going to kill Leah after she has the baby. I have to warn her. I ran down the hallway to where Leah's room was. I knocked on the door and walked in. Clare Black was sitting on the bed next to Leah and they looked like they were having a very private conversation.

"Gemma what's wrong?" asked Clare

"Leah I came to warn you" I said as I tried to catch my breath

"Warn me about what?" asked Leah

"Sam, his brother and his parents are planning to kill you" I said

"Are you sure?" asked Clare standing up from the bed and walking over to me

"Yes I'm sure" I replied as Clare sat me down on the bed

"Sam doesn't have brothers" said Leah

"Yes he dose" I said "His father said that he had 6 brothers but Mrs and Mr Uley didn't look like Mr and Mrs Uley. They looked like Mr and Mrs Farley."

"Oh my god" said Leah "The 6 brothers are Jake, Jack, John, Josh, Jett and Jeff Uley not Farley. Mr and Mrs Farley are actually Mr and Mrs Uley."

"So you saying that the Uley's are going to kill Leah after she has had this baby boy?" said Clare

"Yes but they said something to do with the Queen of USA werewolves" I replied

"Oh my god I read in the wolf times that the King of USA werewolves died 3 days ago and that the council were looking for a King or Queen" said Clare

"There going to nominate me" said Leah

"They want to rule the whole interior USA werewolf world" I said.

* * *

**Okay so I'm like really sorry that I haven't updated in a while and also sorry that this chapters short but I have writers blog at the moment. **

**Jasperjackie**


	19. Chapter 18: It a boy: 6 months later

**Chapter 18: It's a boy (6 months later)**

It had been 6 months since I had found out that Sam Uley and his family were trying to kill me. In six months I had become Queen of USA werewolves and Mrs Uley. The wedding took place at my family mansion in La Push like we had planned. It was a lovely day but I couldn't help but think that my husband was going to kill me sometime after our son was born. Everyone finally found out about Sam's "real" family. They were shocked at first but soon forgave Sam for keeping it a secret. I was walking around my study working when I heard my study door open and then close.

"Leah you should be in bed" said Seth as he walked up to me

"I wanted to do some work" I replied as I sat down in my desk chair

"Leah come on I'll take care of that for you" said Seth "Sam and I wants you back in bed now. Oh and I got a call from Sam. He said he would be home within the hour."

"Oh great" I said sarcastically. I got up off the chair and Seth took my arm leading back to my room. As we got closer to my room I felt a sharp pain in my stomach that made me grab my stomach. "Seth stop" I said.

"Leah what's wrong?" he asked

"Call the doctor" I said "And get Clare and Gemma for me." Seth called a servant to take me the rest of the way too my room while he went to get Gemma, Clare and the doctor. I lay down on the bed and taking in deep breaths of air. The doors of my room opened and Gemma and Clare walked into the room. They had both been helping me trying to plan a way for me not to die.

"Leah what's wrong?" asked Gemma

"I think the babies coming" I replied

"You remember the birth plan Leah" said Clare

"Yes" I yelled as yet another surge of pain went through me. Then the doctor walked into the room.

"Ah Mrs Uley I see that you are in a lot of pain" he said

"You think" I yelled "Just get this fucking kid out of me."

"I think it would be best if we did a cesarean" the doctor said to Clare and Gemma

"Okay" said Gemma. The doctor put a needle into my arm and everything started to go back until I was no longer there.

* * *

I woke up to see Gemma, Clare, Seth, Sam and all his family standing around the cot. I winced in pain as I tried to sit up. Everyone turn to look at me. Sam had a small bundle in his arms. He slowly walked over to me. He smiled before handing over the bundle. I looked in to it and there starring back at me was my beautiful baby boy.

"Our little Randy Uley" said Sam as he sat down beside me. He kissed my forehead as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I cuddled in Sam side and thought this is how our life should be but it wasn't going to last much longer. In a couple of weeks I would run away either with or with out Randy. I know your thinking how a mother could live her new born son. It was hard but I was to move to Seattle with Gemma. Clare was going to stay behind and watch over Sam and Randy if Randy stays behind to make sure Randy lives a normal life. Clare was going to keep us up dated while we were gone. I didn't know if I would ever return to La Push.

"I'm a little tied" I said after an hour of talking to everyone

"Okay honey will leave you and Randy to rest" said Sam. I knew that Sam knew I wouldn't hurt Randy. "Gemma and Clare can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked before they left

"Of course Leah" they both replied. We waited for everyone to leave before we started to talk.

"Is everything ready?" I asked

"Yes but we can't take Randy with us" said Clare

"Okay then he'll have to stay here" I replied "Is our house ready at Seattle?"

"Yep" said Gemma "Will be leaving in three weeks."

"Okay" I replied

"Will leave you to sleep" said Gemma

"Thanks" I said before they closed the door. I got out of the bed and walked over to the cot. Randy was asleep. He's little chest moved up and down as he took in air. He had my father's nose and Sam's mouth. He was my little boy but I had to leave him in less then 48 hours. I walked back over to my bed and lay down thinking how much I wish I didn't have to leave.

* * *

I woke up to find Sam sitting on the couch with Randy in his arms. I got up and had a shower not saying good morning to Sam as I walked past him. As I got out of the shower I heard Randy starting to cry. I put on a blue knee length dress and walked out to feed Randy. I sat down on the couch not looking or talking to Sam as I feed Randy.

"I'm going to see the council today to work out so paper work" I said breaking the silence. I didn't look up at him.

"Do you really think you should do that?" he asked

"Well why can't i go?" i questioned

"You just had a baby don't you think you should rest?" he asked

"No" i replied "I have to deal with some stuff before the end of the week and i'm in the mood to do it today."

"Okay" he replied "Are you going to take Randy with you?"

"I think I might" I said. After Randy had feel asleep in my arms I walked with him in my arms to the car that was waiting for us. As I got into the car I saw Sam standing in my room looking down at me. I put my sunglass on as I closed the door behind me. After an hour we finally reach my office.

"Mrs Uley it's lovely to see you and your beautiful new born son" said Embry

"Thankyou Embry it's lovely to see you too" I replied as i grave him a kiss on the check

"What can I help you with today Leah?" he asked

"My will" I replied

"Your will?" questioned Embry "What about it?"

"I want to make a will today" I replied

"Okay" said Adrian "Well I get our layer to come in now and will get started once he's here."

"I'll be in my office" I said

* * *

After an hour disusing my will we finally got it finished. It was long to write because my layer and Adrian didn't agree with it. In the will somethings things in it said that everything would go to any of my children and only my children. That Clare was to be Randy's mother figure if I died and so on. After my layer had left Embry finally started to question me.

"Why are you writing your will, you're only what 20?"

"Look Sam going to try and kill me" I replied "So I don't want him to gain anything from me so called death. So I'm leaving it to my children not just to Randy so if I do have more children they can inherit some of my stuff as well as Randy."

"Where are you going to live?" asked Embry

"I'm moving with Gemma Heartly to Seattle" I replied as I picked Randy up. I started to head for the door when Embry was in front of me.

"I'm coming with you" he said

"What?" I said confused as all hell

"I've liked you ever since I meet you 3 months ago" he said "I want to be with you."

"Embry it wouldn't work out between us" I protested "People know my face, who I am, I could never be your girlfriend or wife because Sam would find out and kill me."

"Dye your hair, cut it, change how you look" he replied "Please I can't lose you Leah."

"Okay" I replied "You have my cell number and I have your so I'll call you when we can meet. I have to go now."

"Okay" said Embry and kissing me on the check before letting me pass. I couldn't believe this.

* * *

**Hope you like my chapter which I wrote on NEW YEARS EVE!!!!! R&R please**

**Luv Jasperjackie**


	20. Chapter 19: A night to remember

**Chapter 19: A night to remember **

He's strong arms wrapped around my waist as he kissed my neck. I wanted him so much but could I do this. I had been hurt so many times before. Could I five into him even though I have only known him for a couple of months. He's hand moved up my back making it's way to my bra. He had already ripped my top off. I moved my hand up his muscular chest. He moaned in my mouth as I stocked near his cock. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked over to the bed and put me down on it, then pulling his jeans off. I pulled him on top of me and our lips lock as our hands ripped of the rest of others clothes.

"Condom?" I questioned

"Forget it" he replied and with that answer he plunged into me hard and fast. I moan escaped both our mouths. He continued until I cried out. He thought I was in pian. He looked me in the eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked. I pressed my behind against his groin.

"No" I replied. He's hot mouth went on to my shoulder. He pulled out of me and plunged even harder and deeper. He counted to hit me just in the right spots making me mean and groan.

"I'm going to fuck you hard now" he said against my shoulder

"Yes." He drove into me faster harder deeper. Stroking my g-spot with the thick head of his penis and hard shaft. He continued over and over until I felt the first hard tug of orgasm. It started deep inside and radiated outward. I cried out as the pleasure goes across my flesh. I heard Embry groan deeply. Then it was over and all was left was the sound of us trying to catch our breath.

"Well that was well I don't know how to describe it" said Embry while trying to gasp for breath

"Same here" I replied. My head fell on to his chest. I listened to his steady heart beat. I only wish I had this with Sam then maybe he wouldn't want to kill me so much. Embry was the man I wanted. He would stand by me for better and worse. I only hoped that Sam would be able to kill me so I could live my life with Embry. I soon felt Embry breathing slowed down. I lifted my head off his chest. He had his eyes closed. I looked over at the clock to see what time it was. It was 4 in the morning. I kissed Embry's forehead before getting out of the bed. Getting my clothes and getting dressed before leaving a note saying goodbye to Embry and then leaving Embry's house. I know it's shallow to leave some ones house after having sex and not saying goodbye to there face before you leave but I had to get back to Randy.

* * *

**Okay so I know this chapter is like really really really small but I thought I was about time I put a chapter up. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time but I am back to finish this story now. **

**Luv anyone who reviews this story and anyone that doesn't pleas do cause I need all the advise I can get. **

**Xoxox**

**Lil J Girl**


	21. Chapter 20: The END

**A/N: I'm sorry to say but this is the last and finally chapter of "Betrayal of Love" until I write the sequel. Thank you to everyone who has R and R my story. **

**Chapter 20: The End**

**1 month later**

I can't be pregnant, not again. I know for a fact that this kid is Sam so it's got to be Embry's.

* * *

**3 months later**

Twins. I'm having twins. They also told me that I was having a boy and a girl. I have to tell Embry real soon.

* * *

**4 months later**

"Leah please wake up we have to leave now" I heard someone beg "Sam's taken over the USA werewolf council. He's going to kill you today." My eyes flew open to find Gemma running around my room packing things. I ran into my wardrobe and put on jeans and a t-shirt. "We have to get you and the twins out of here before it's too late.

"Sam's going to make sure the kids are dead" I replied

"I know" said Gemma "I over heard him telling someone that he knew the twins weren't his and that they had to die along with you."

"Then lets go please" I begged. We ran out the door and into the hallway to find servants running around like idiots. "Where's the fire?"

"What do you mean?" asked Gemma as she leaded me towards the kitchen

"I can smell smoke or something burning" I replied

"He's going to burn down the whole house" yelled Gemma "We have to go now, Leah. Embry's waiting for us out the back with a car." We ran with everyone else until we found our way to the kitchen were a secret passage was. We ran in only to find Sam and his brothers standing there.

"Leah darling" said Sam "We were worried you weren't going to show up."

"I was hoping I wouldn't see you" I replied

"Oh to bad" said Sam

"Just hurry up and kill me" I yelled

"Oh I will in time Leah but one question" he asked

"Shoot" I replied

"The children you care whose are they?"

"Mine" I replied

"Who is there father?"

"I will never tell you" I replied and I turned and ran. BANG!!!! Suddenly I felt coldness come over me and I could hear the screaming of my name but I was no longer there.

* * *

Okay so this is the end of this story


	22. NEW STORIES: AUTHOR NOTES

**A/N: I wanted to give a preview of my new stories that i hope to put up in a couple of weeks. The stories are short stories and will be about a girl (Don't know name yet) who can see ghost/sprits. Over time she learns that she can't run away from them and soon she starts to help them. Please tell me what you think of this and if i should contuine writing these stories. ****Luv ya. So here's the preview:**

* * *

I never thought that my family's history could affect me. Like a recipe that you pass down to your children who pass it on to their children like this my family pasted down threw girls a sprit power. A power that was to be spoken to no one and you only learnt about threw stories told by your grandparents. Me i had no one to tell me of this. I was abandoned by my family and I had to learn the hard way about my sprit powers. Learning threw sprits or ghosts I learnt how to control my powers and that i could never help a female sprit because human females helped males sprits and human males helped female sprits. Weird I know. My story starts in England. I was studying at Trinity Collage when it all started. The water rushed over my skin making my muscles loosen up after a hard day at school. I had some much school work to do it wasn't funny. I didn't know how i was going to manage all of it.

* * *

**Thanks so much and please tell me what you think of this so far. :)**


	23. AUTHOR NOTES: SQUEAL

Okay so the squeal to this story is up. It's called "Betrayal of Hope". The rule of my new story is I need to 5 reviews before putting the next chapter up. Mean I know but I need the reviews to motivate me. BTW I do have an idea for the squeal but I still need some ideas. 

I would also like to say a big thanks to my two best friends .Green and Panzy as well as LaPush Princess 13 for there reviews my story. Your support was great and I hope that in the squeal that u support me while I write it yet again. 

Thanks so much

Luv Lil J Girl 


End file.
